The present invention relates to a flue-stream reactor for gasifying fossil fuels which contain ballast. The reactor comprises two cylindrical, cooled, and insulated reaction chambers which are disposed one after the other in the axial direction. The first reaction chamber is provided with an axial opening for accommodating a gasification burner. The second reaction chamber is provided with an opening for the addition of gasification material. A coaxial, cooled channel provides communication between the two reaction chambers. The reactor further includes a radial outlet and with a device for separating liquid and solid ash and slag.
Flue-stream reactors of the aforementioned general type are known in which the liquid and solid ash and slag are separated in a single separating device from the product stream which results from a gasification of fossil fuels which contain ballast. All of these devices whether they are a liquid slag bath, a water bath, or exclusively a solid discharge after having previously received the liquid ash particles, have the drawback that due to the varying condition and composition of liquid and solid ash particles, a homogeneous, continuous, and complete separation is not possible.
Another drawback is that, as a result of the reaction conditions which are determined by the flue-stream gasification and which prevail varyingly in the reactor, an optimum method, with the objective of a complete separation, is not always possible in a single separation device for liquid and solid ash and slag.
It is an object of the present invention to design a flue-stream reactor of the aforementioned general type in such a way that the ash and slag, which are produced during the gasification of fossil fuels which contain ballast, and which gasification takes place in the flue stream, are separated out of the reaction product stream, in conformity to the reaction conditions in the reactor, in the liquid state in the first reaction chamber and in the solid state in the second reaction chamber, as a result of which a flow-free process operation with a nearly 100% ash and slag discharge is assured.